Heretofore with prior dock leveler assemblies of various types a serious safety hazard was created when the dock leveler was activated without a vehicle in position or when the vehicle moved away from a dock after completion of the loading or unloading operation, because the lip section of the assembly remained in an extended outwardly projecting latched position with respect to the platform section. In such a situation, if the dock operator failed to take the necessary action to return the lip section to its inoperative mode, the extended outwardly projecting lip section was very susceptible to being struck or damaged by the next truck when backing towards the dock for loading or unloading. Furthermore, injury to the dock personnel could likely occur if such personnel should inadvertently walk onto the unsupported, extended lip section causing the lip and platform sections to suddenly and abruptly pivot downwardly and the personnel to fall to the ground. Thus, to avoid such a situation, it required a conscious action on the part of the dock personnel as well as alertness on the part of the vehicle driver.